Pianist & Black Cat's Tango
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Tatapan mata birunya yang hampa akan emosi seakan berkata 'percuma-saja-bertanya-pada-yang-tidak-bisa-bicara' hingga membuat kedua ujung bibir sosok berjas hitam dan berdasi merah itu tertarik ke atas. "Kau benar, Tetsuya; untuk apa aku bertanya padamu yang sudah tidak bisa bicara, ya?"-Neko!Kuroko, AU, AkaKuro, oneshot. RnR please?


Rangkaian melodi indah yang membentuk musik pengiring tarian tango mengalun merdu dari tuts piano yang ditekan oleh jemari kurusnya. Sepasang mata heterokromia terpejam, bersembunyi di balik helaian rambut merah yang serasi dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Sementara itu, di atas piano yang sedang ia mainkan, duduk seekor kucing hitam bermata biru yang menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Karena hanya malam ini saja, kucing itu bisa mendengarkan alunan melodi ini dan berada dekat dengan si pianis berambut merah. Setelah fajar menampakkan diri esok pagi, ia tak kan bisa berada di tempat ini lagi—ia harus kembali ke rumahnya yang sekarang.

"Ayo mulai konser kita, Tetsuya."

Dan si kucing hitam hanya menegakkan telinganya sebagai respon atas ajakan sang pianis yang ia sayangi itu.

**Oo—O—oO**

**Pianist & Black Cat's Tango**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort – Fantasy

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** AU, mungkin OOC, Shonen ai—setengah songfic, setengah fanfic (?). Oneshot. RnR, please? (-,-)

**Disclaimers:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki, Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango © Kanon Wakeshima

**Oo—O—oO**

_**Let's lose track of the time  
for our secret concert tonight.**_

**Oo—O—oO**

'Tik-tok-tik-tok'. Suara _grandfather's old clock_ yang berada di dekat pintu masuk tertutupi keberadaannya ketika jemari si empunya kamar menari di atas tuts piano dan menghasilkan suara yang lebih enak didengar dibanding suara jam tua itu. Tak ambil pusing pada jarum jam yang keduanya nyaris menunjuk ke angka 12 atau rasa khawatir akan mengganggu penghuni kamar sebelah yang terbuai alam mimpi, pianis berambut merah dan berjas hitam itu tetap memainkan pianonya sambil menatap balik si kucing hitam dengan sepasang mata heterokromianya.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Dua tuts ditekan bersamaan, menghasilkan nada sumbang yang membuat bulu si kucing berjingkat—entah karena kaget atau ngeri karena amarah yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari pianis di hadapannya. Tatapan mata birunya yang hampa akan emosi seakan berkata '_percuma-saja-bertanya-pada-yang-tidak-bisa-bicara_' hingga membuat kedua ujung bibir sosok berjas hitam dan berdasi merah itu tertarik ke atas. "Kau benar, Tetsuya; untuk apa aku bertanya padamu yang sudah tidak bisa bicara, ya?"

Sementara pertanyaan aneh itu diucapkan dengan suaranya yang tetap kalem, jemarinya masih menari dengan lincah di atas tuts piano.

"Tahukah kau berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mempelajari alat musik ini agar bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna untukmu?"

Kucing itu mengeong, pelan.

Dan senyuman si pianis yang terkenal akan kekejamannya di luar sana melembut.

Jika ada orang luar yang menyaksikan peristiwa ini, ada kemungkinan mereka akan mematung atau bahkan membenturkan kepala ke dinding berkali-kali alias _headbang_ untuk memastikan pemandangan ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi belaka. Bayangkan saja: seorang Akashi Seijuro yang dikenal banyak kalangan karena ketajamannya dalam berpikir, kemampuan spesialnya untuk mengetahui masa lalu orang lain hanya dengan sekilas pandang, serta ketidakraguannya dalam menjatuhkan hukuman pada orang yang mengkhianatinya kini sedang tersenyum lembut.

Satu hal lain yang perlu diperhatikan: tidak ada orang di ruangan itu selain dirinya. Kalau kata 'orang' dicoret dan diganti dengan 'makhluk hidup', mungkin kucing hitam yang sejak tadi mendengarkan permainan piano Akashi dengan seksama bisa dipertimbangkan sebagai penerima senyuman langka itu.

Selain sosok berambut biru yang tidak akan pernah lagi terlihat batang hidungnya sejak kejadian lima tahun lalu, tentunya.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap berada di sampingku, Tetsuya?"

Kali ini, sepuluh jari itu menekan sepuluh tuts keras-keras dan bersamaan—dan nada sumbang yang keras pun menggema di ruangan dengan penerangan minim berupa cahaya bulan dari jendela luar itu. Si pianis menghela napas panjang, sebelum kembali memainkan alunan melodi yang membuat si kucing hitam kembali rileks setelah sebelumnya berjingkat untuk yang kedua kalinya karena takut bercampur kaget. "Aku kelepasan—maafkan aku. Kalau kau selalu ada di sebelahku seperti dulu, semua tidak akan begini jadinya."

Si kucing melempar pandangan ke arah _grandfather's old clock_ di samping pintu yang terkunci.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 12 dengan sempurna, dan bunyi 'ding-dong' sebanyak 12 kali pun mengusik telinga si pianis juga pada akhirnya. Dilemparnya pandangan kesal pada jam yang sama sekali tidak bersalah pada kenyataannya itu, lalu kembali menatap si kucing hitam dengan...

...penuh kerinduan?

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi, Tetsuya?"

Si kucing melompat turun ke jejeran tuts piano terlebih dulu sebelum menyebrang ke bangku hitam tempat Akashi duduk. Melihat gerakan itu, jemari yang semula berada di atas tuts piano kini berali ke kucing yang sedang menyampaikan ucapan selamat tinggalnya itu. Dielusnya lembut kepala berbulu hitam lembut itu, juga tengkuk si kucing yang membuat si empunya mengeluarkan suara keenakan—namun juga bercampur kesedihan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, kalau begitu."

Lawan bicaranya memiringkan kepala. Dengan sepasang mata heterokromianya, Akashi dapat melihat tanda tanya imajiner muncul di atas kepala kucing lucu itu hingga membuatnya tersenyum geli. "Yah, tentu saja '_sampai jumpa lagi_', Tetsuya. Kenapa harus mengatakan '_selamat tinggal_' kalau pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Kali ini, ekor hitam itu terangkat dengan cepat dan menggulung.

Akashi mengangkat tubuh kecil itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Jari-jarinya yang sejak satu jam yang lalu dipakai untuk memainkan piano tanpa henti mengelus punggung si kucing bagaikan mengelus punggung anak kecil. Matanya kembali terpejam, menikmati detik-detik terakhir sebelum mereka kembali berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang mungkin lama. Ia sudah menunggu 5 tahun untuk satu jam yang bagaikan berlian ini, dan sekarang...

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Tetsuya."

**.**

"_**Nyao**_**."**

**.**

"_Nee_, Akashi."

Panggilan bernada malas dari seorang Aomine Daiki dibalas dengan tatapan setajam silet dari _redhead_ yang merasa namanya dipanggil—dan juga membuat si pemanggil bergidik ngeri karena pagi-pagi sudah dihadiahi tatapan seperti itu; tatapan yang mengisyaratkan '_kalau-kau-mengucapkan-sesuatu-yang-membuang-buang-waktuku-akan-kumutilasi-kau-nanti_'. _Creepy_!

"Aku hanya ingin bilang; bisa tidak jangan main piano malam-malam? Aku baru bisa tidur jam 12 malam karena permainan pianomu dan..." Sejenak, tatapan sepasang mata berwarna biru kelam itu melunak, "...monolog yang membuatmu seolah-olah sedang berbicara dengan Tetsu itu. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi sejak lima tahun yang lalu, kau tahu?"

"Aku sendiri yang menyaksikan kematiannya waktu itu, Daiki. Mataku juga berubah warna sejak saat itu. Apa kau meragukan kemampuan mengingatku?" sahut Akashi tajam, namun dengan ekspresi wajah datar seperti biasa. Mendengar balasan dari orang yang bisa dibilang 'Kepala' dari kastil tempatnya dan 4 orang lainnya tinggal ini, mau tak mau Aomine harus merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. "M-maksudku, bisa tolong jangan buat kebisingan pada malam hari? Bisa-bisa yang lain tidak konsentrasi menyelesaikan misi karena kurang tidur—kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Helaan napas, dan anggukan kepala dari lawan bicaranya. "Lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Tidak ada misi yang harus kau selesaikan hari ini, jadi manfaatkan waktumu untuk istirahat. Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu tadi malam, ngomong-omong."

Alis Aomine naik sebelah, namun Akashi tetap menatapnya datar. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?"

"U-uh, _well_, enggak ada, sih—kau 'kan selalu benar. Hanya kaget saja melihatmu bisa memasang tampang lesu seperti itu... Apa kau kelelahan memburu _yokai-yokai_, Akashi?"

"Kalau kau tidak juga memanfaatkan waktu istirahatmu, akan kuberi kau misi dengan level tersulit sekarang juga." Efek suara dari ucapan barusan adalah suara 'kres-kres' berulang kali dari gunting yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangan Akashi, juga tambahan musik latar belakang yang biasa digunakan untuk mengiringi kemunculan kuntilanak di film horor pada umumnya.

"Aku tidur dulu, kalau begitu!"

Tidak ada yang berani melawan titah Akashi jika ancaman dan gunting sudah muncul di depan mata, eh?

**.**

Setelah Aomine menghilang di balik koridor menuju kamarnya, Akashi melempar pandangan keluar lingkungan kastil. Ia dapat melihat apapun dari kejauhan dengan _Emperor Eyes_-nya—bahkan sosok kucing hitam yang menjadi teman bicaranya semalam, yang kini tengah bermain-main dengan _redhead_ lain dengan tubuh tinggi dan maskulin seperti Aomine. Hanya saja, dengan kulit yang lebih terang.

Kise—yang tidak sengaja lewat untuk mencari rekan berambut biru tuanya—langsung bergidik ngeri dan kabur tanpa menyapa pemimpin grup mereka ketika aura kelam merebak dari punggung seorang Akashi yang diduga sedang cemburu buta atau mungkin murka level dewa. Tidak ada yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sebuah pertanyaan sepele seperti "Sedang apa kau di sana?" atau "Apa yang membuatmu kesal hingga aura kelammu merebak seperti itu?" jika sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuro yang sedang emosi, _minna-san_. Bahkan Murasakibara yang dikenal sebagai pengikut setianya saja langsung balik badan dan ambil rute lain menuju ruang makan begitu melihat Akashi yang sedang murka.

"Jadi hanya demi orang biasa seperti itu, kau meninggalkanku tanpa bicara apa-apa?"

'Krek'—terdengar suara benda keras yang retak. Dapat diperkirakan sebagai salah satu batu yang menyusun kastil ini sedemikian rupa namun bernasib malang karena menjadi tempat tangan Akashi yang sedang emosi berada. Sungguh malang nasibmu, wahai batu yang setia...

Tetapi, kalau boleh diijinkan berbicara, hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang akan batu itu lontarkan pada _redhead_ yang kini telah berlalu sambil membawa serta aura kelam dan gunting merah mengkilapnya itu;

"Memangnya sejak kapan kucing bisa berbicara, Tuan Akashi yang tidak pernah salah?"

**.**

**#**

**.**

**The End.**

**A/N: **o(=.=)oU... Abalkah fic kedua saia di fandom ini, readers-san? Apakah ada misstypo yang bertebaran? Atau mungkin plotnya yang kurang jelas? _Well_—semua kritik, saran, dan review saia terima dengan tangan terbuka, kok. Jadi jangan ragu buat ngisi kotak review di bawah sana... v(_ _)v (baca: Review, please?) #plak!


End file.
